Azura's bishop
by Vladimir Taltos Reborn
Summary: The Tale of the Nerevarine, a little cliche to start with but that is implied. C'mon don't be those guys... I don't think that'll atract interest but hey. are you still readin' this? Wow nice attention spans!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Bethesda is the owner of the Elderscrolls series and all items found within. If I owned them I wouldn't be wasting my time writing Fanfiction, I'd be making another game.

* * *

Edipas awoke with a groan. The rocking of the boat, due to the waves, brought him crashing back into reality. The boat was transferring him, however he couldn't quite recall where to. The startling images from his fevered dream still too vivid in his mind. The gruff voice of his cellmate, Jiub, greeted him. "Good your awake, you were dreaming, not even last night's storm could wake you. Stand up. I heard the Guards say we've reached morrowind, not long until we reach Vvardenfel, our ancestral homeland. They're sure to let you go here Edipas. "Edipas smiled remembering back to the first night of his fevered dreamings._ "Good your awake, stand up there you go.. What's your name? Mine is Jiub" " My name is Indoril Rethasedipas, or Edipas for short" The haggard old cell mate smiled cynically. "This is a funny place to find one who fashions himself after St. Nerevar." Sighing Edipas had thought back to all of the taunts he had received on the school yard growing up. He recited his generic response as if he was reading from a textbook "No I am not affiliating myself with the Saint but named after the House Indoril. I was found outside a Kvatch orphanage at a young age with the only thing in my possession a mask from the House Indoril-" "The ORDINATORS?" asked Jiub incredibly. Edipas nodded his assent and continued his tale, "The kindly, if ignorant, Imperials who owned the orphanage took me in and named me after a local hero 'Rethasedipas', he was famous for stopping a couple of burglars from assaulting the small warehouse of the orphanage during the great famine. They wanted my first name to be authentic sounding so they used the only Dunmer name they knew, Indoril (it was inscribed on the mask). So it isn't like I chose the fate of being called a filthy blasphemer or imperial dog, by the already crushed Dunmer in Kvatch" Jiub had nodded and told him that Dunmer in Vvardenfel were different. "I ahev been all around my beloved homeland, from Mournhold to the Ashlanders. Most people will see your naming afterthe Saint as an adulation, not an act of Blasphemy. In fact that is how I ended up in this mess, killed an uptight Dunmer in the Imperial city, he gave me this-" pointing to his scarred eye "- I took his life. The Dunmer in Cyrodiil are twisted, with only demented impressions of Dunmer culture left in their twisted minds. However for some reason you strike me as differen than them." Edipas looked up at this. "But how? You hardly know me!" Edipas was shocked to hear Jiub guffaw in response to his inquiry. " You spoke in your sleep lad. I won't repeat much, but you have an interesting task in front of you. Don't worry your fever won't kill ya, I don't think she'd allow that, yet!" Edipas was about ask what the older dunmer meant beforre he was struck by a dizzy spell, and vomitted all over the cabin floor, and collapsed, his body not having hte strength to endure the retching.  
_

Shaking his head he realized that Jiub was saying something, as he opened his mouth to ask him to repeat himself jiub silenced him. "Quiet Here Comes the Guard." Edipas glanced over and saw an imperial Legionnaire striding towards him. Quickly sizing him up the Imperial glared at Jiub and turned to Edipas. "This is were you get off, come with me." Carefully and deftly he unlocked Edipas's manacles. After that he practically leapt backwards. Pondering this reaction Edipas realized that this probably was developed because prisoners would kick out at the Guards as they were unshackled. The notion didn't even occur to the Dark Elf because he knew it would only make things worse for himself. The ship was loaded with Imperial Guards, stem to stern. Even if Edipas, in his emaciated state, could over power the guard there was no way the convict could dispatch the rest of the ship as well. Following the guard up the stairs he found himself surrounded by the guards chambers which, contrary to prison myth, were surprising similar to the prisoners' cells. "That would explain the attitude," thought Edipas as he stepped towards the stairs leading to the main deck. He briefly wondered what the Empire had in mind for him, his cellmate Jiub was heading to indentured servitude in Solstheim. he hoped that whatever he was assigned to it would be short, and he could earn his freedom again. Just as was fitting his luck Edipas ws snapped out of his reverie by a curt command from the guard, "Get yourself up on deck and try to keep this as civil as possible." Edipas's stiff legs slowly pulled his feet up the stairs, he whole body shook with anticipation. He lungs burned for air he needed to feel the sun on his face, a breeze the clouds... Everything called to him. He reached his fingers brushed the handle to the hatch grinning he wrapped his middle and index fingers around the handle. rearing back with his shoulder he shoved the hatch open and stepped out into the world. Surrounded by the scent of the fresh air, the inviting energy of the sun and the welcoming presence of the the summer breeze. It almost felt as if... Edipas was home after a very very long journey. He was so entranced by his surrounding environment that he missed whatever the guard said to him, taking his bearing from the smiling expression on the guard's face he figured he was safe. Nodding and giving a quick salute, one that commanding officers gave to subordinates, and headed down the dock to meet the census and excise officer waiting for him, things were about to change...

* * *

Sotha Sil- Welcome back General. 


	2. A boring way to get out of Jail,

Walking down the gangplank Edipas glanced around, examining both the exterior of the Prison barge and the town where they had made port. Both were small and unimpressive almost to deliberately avoid notice. Taking a deep breath he stepped onto solid ground for the first time in weeks. The feeling of familiarity had begun to fade, only be replaced by apprehension.  
Why was he here to begin with? Hoping against hope that he wasn't going to get into more trouble. Edipas had a history of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, like how he had been put in jail in the first place. "That is a memory for another time," thought Edipas, "I should be focusing on what to say when the time comes". As soon as de reigned in his wandering mind the Guard opened the door to the Census and Exise office and ushered Edipas inside. Directly across from the door stood and elderly Imperial, who looked up as Edipas entered the room.  
"Ah, yes! We've been expecting you," said the Old Man, it almost seemed as if the response was actually genuine and not just what he said to every convict that dragged his feet across the office threshold. " You'll have to be recorded before your officially released, there are a few ways we can do t his and the choice is yours"  
Quietly Edipas indicated that he would fill out the forms himself. Handing the quill and ink to Edipas the old man showed the way to a small table where Edipas could fill out the bureaucratic forms. The Imperial was surprised at the speed with which the Dark Elf filed the forms. Most prisoners had a poor education and had difficulty reading and writing, not to mention the fact that they didn't understand how to fill out the papers. As it happened the soon to be free prisoner filled the entire forms out expediately and accurately, he only floundered on one point. At the bottom of the final form was a location marked "Occupation". Quickly stepping in the Old Imperial said, "don't we have a lot of people who don't have a n occupation, we have ways to help you fill that out." Edipas looked up and said "Thanks its been awhile." "No problem" said the old man " Just answer a few questions and we'll have this straightened out in no time." Edipas prepared for the standard scenario questions, the ones designed to test his reactions. These questions would ascertain which profession would suit him best. The first few questions talked about a hot pipe falling towards his mother, the town bullies stealing his pastries, and the mob chasing an man for no apparent reason. However after that Edipas was shocked by the seemingly random change in questions that followed. "What was your previous occupation?" asked the old man spontaneously. "Decurion in the Imperial Legion" stuttered Edipas in shock. The old man's eyebrows quirked in curiosity. "What did you do?" he inquired. Feeling backed into a corner Edipas took a deep ragged breath. "I was stationed at the Imperial Legion in Cyrodiil, where I was charged with disobeying a direct order from a superior officer." The old man's eyebrows dropped, giving the feeling of "Great another insubordinate, just what this island needs." However he looked at Edipas and pursued the topic "What order did you disobey?" In response Edipas looks hardened and he replied "I was ordered not to detain the Superior officer in question, but before you can ask I had grounds to detain this officer. He was conspiring against the throne, and I suspected his activities. The officer was executed after his plot was dicovered and thwarted, ten years later." Interested once more the Imperial dared to ask " What was the name of the officer?" Edipas looked up and said "I am sure you heard of him, his name was Jagar Tharn." The Imperial Census Officer's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
"Why on-- How on-- What?!" the Old man sputtered. "I am not joking, I was kept in jail due to the political instability of the Emperor reclaiming the throne. This was the first opportunity for them to sneak me out of the Imperial prison, because I was Court Marshaled. It was all the Imperials could do to not execute and still discourage insubordination." "But that means you were in jail for over 40 Years!" THe Convict just returned the old man's gaze.  
Deciding to change the topic to something more familiar to himself the old man asked "How did you occupy your time in jail? I'd imagine they didn't give you time for sword practice, or for unit formation." Smiling sadly Edipas chuckled. "No I didn't get to keep up with my army training, but after the first ten years or so, when Uriel was brought back to the throne, I was lucky enough to gain access to a multitude of tomes, educational and magical. In reading these I finished the education I had recieved as a boy"  
"Well now, that is most intriguing indeed. The Emperor works quickly and cunningly to get you here so fast. I think that the occupation that would fit you best would be a spellsword." said the Old man, filling out the last of forms, he handed them back to the Imperial, "Show these to Sellus Gravius to get your release fee." Fighting to get a word in about how he didn't know much about magic, except the light reading he had done about magic theory in prison, Edipas was let out into the hallway and the old Man quickly occupied himself with reading a letter that the guard from the boat had delivered along with Edipas. Turning the corner Edipas grabbed the knife that was crammed into the table, reading a note about the knife having to as sharp as a scamp's claw. Hrothgar, thought Edipas, Maybe he'll want this knife back. Taking a loaf of bread off of the table Edipas walked outside. He was about to walk through the to the office of Sellus Gravius when a glint for the nearby empty rain bucket. Reaching down he grabbed a soul gem and what appeared to be a a family heirloom. Pocketing both items Edipas walked into Sellus Gravius's office, and presented his papers to the heavily ornamented officer standing there. "Well," said Sellus Gravius "These papers seem to be in order, and you are most likely aware that the nature around your release was bizarre. We were given orders to give you the name Caius Cosades, these directions to Balmora, and this package to Cosades whom we assume lives in Balmora." Edipas looked at the packages he was just handed, looked back at the guard and started to frown. " I know you might not like playing delivery boy, Edipas, but you were released from prison by the edict of His Royal Highness Uriel Septim. Remember that you're honor bound to do this, and much more because of that." Giving a terse nod Edipas left the office of Sellus Gravius and took a deep breath.  
The Familiar feeling of coming home was gone, there was a sickly scent upon the air, a feeling of something amiss, as he walked towards the edge of town he smelt a waft of a terrible odor on the breeze, the stench was one that he had familiarized himself with his entire life, and he couldn't escape it, not in the empire, not in Jail, and now not even in Morrowind. The scent of Death was on the wind. 


End file.
